Hodgins and Angela  One surprise guest
by enterprisefan13
Summary: A what if story.  About the team getting back together, and hodgins and angela having a secret guest with them.      Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BONES
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a "what if?" fanfiction. I'm pretending that they indeed have bee n gone for a year, not seven months. I know that there is no way this would happen in the season premiere, but I don't care. Please review

disclaimer: Does it look like I own Bones? No, it doesn't

Chapter One

Brennan waited, quite impatiently for Angela and Hodgins to come into sight. It had been a year since they had last laid eyes on each other. They had barely spoken much over that time period either. Not because they didn't want to, but because they were so busy. Brennan was in Indonesia, and worked from the crack of dawn, until they kicked her out of the digging sight. They insisted she needed to sleep, although she disagreed profusely. So, she hadn't had the time to call. Besides, Angela and Hodgins were on their honeymoon. And if was anything like what she read on the internet, they would be VERY upset if she had interrupted. The conversations that they had, had were very short, not very informative, and more business like than anything.

And now, after a year of not seeing each other, here she stood, waiting for her friend. Daisy stood next to her, prattling on about some nonsense, and she pretended to listen. Daisy had been very helpful in Indonesia, the least she could do was pretend to be listening to her nonsense. Just as she was about to actually pay attention, she caught sight of what looked liked Angela and Hodgins. The hair and outfits of the two people she saw was identical to what the pair always wore at the lab. She was about to yell out their names, or at least wave, but then she saw a baby in the man's arms, and realized it couldn't be them. She slumped a little, and was disheartened by the fact that she had to wait even longer for her friends. But then she saw the woman grab the man's arm and started dragging him in her direction. She stood straighter. No, no it couldn't be them. They were right in front her in a moment, and Angela and Brennan hugged each other immediately. It felt so good to be able to hug her friend again! They stood there, for who knows how long, hugging. When they pulled apart, Brennan realized that Hodgins was still holding the child. Angela saw her staring, and reached a hand out to the baby. "Yes, doesn't she look just like her daddy?"

Brennan stared at the three of them, not moving a muscle. Then, slowly, she said, "Daddy?"

Angela nodded, the look on her face one of confusion. Then, it seemed, a light bulb went of in her brain.

"Surely I told you. I could have sworn..."

"No, you didn't. I would have remembered." Brennan said. Angela put her hand over her mouth, then brought it down slowly, a look of horror on her face.

"I'm soooo sorry!"

Before Brennan had a chance to respond, another familiar face appeared behind Angela and Hodgins. Booth reached out his arms for the child in Hodgins arms, and the child willingly left his arms for Booth's. Booth started to cooing to the baby. "Hi Emily, I'm your Uncle Booth. And you are soo cute, yes you are!"

Brennan watched the scene in front of her, and had only one question, "How did this happen?"

A/N: I defiantly want to continue this is you guys want me to. Let me know by reviewing. THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I have updated in a while. Life gets away from me sometimes

Chapter 2

Hodgins rolled over, and smiled at the sight of his sleeping wife. His smile grew even bigger at the thought. His WIFE. They were married, they shared the same name. Well, actually, he wasn't sure about that last one. He was just glad that for the last three months, he'd been able to wake up to this sight every morning. Angela's head resting on her hand, not a single hair out of place even while she slept. She looked even more beautiful sleeping, and that was saying something.

After an hour of waiting for her to wake up, and her not doing so, he lost his patience. He leaned over and tucked her hair behind her ear. She stirred a little at this, but did not wake up. At this he kissed her nose, her forehead, her cheeks, and then eventually her lips. She opened her eyes slowly, with a bewildered look on her face. "Hey baby." Hodgins said with a smirk, "Glad you finally joined the realm of the living. Angela swatted at him playfully before sitting up in bed, looking for the clock.

"What time is it anyway?" She asked, her face showing that she still wasn't fully awake.

"It's like one in the afternoon." He said. Angela ran a hand over her face.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! You wanted to go to that museum today! I meant to get up early. I don't know what happened." She turned to him, "I'm so sorry!" Hodgins smiled, and put an arm around her.

"Babe, babe. We're here for another nine months. Sleeping in one day won't kill our plans of a great honeymoon. And our systems are still out of wack because of all the stuff we've been doing." Angela sighed

"I guess you're right." She started to go out of the bed, but Hodgins put his arms around her middle, and nuzzled his head into her shoulder. "Hodgins not now. I'm hungry."

"But babe!" He said, nuzzling a little more."

"OK fine! But then you're taking me out to eat."

"It's a deal!"

A few hours later

Angela was leaning over the toilet in their hotel room, gasping as another wave of nausea hit her. Hodgins stood by the door, unsure if he felt more helpless or grossed out. He would say grossed out, but then again, he'd seen grosser things come out of people than what they had for dinner.

Ange leaned against the toilet, looking a little worn for worse, but better than before.

"Babe, I'm sorry if the place I took you to made you get food poisoning. I'm so sorry." Angela had a distant look on her face. "Babe?"

"Hodgins, it would take longer for food poisoning to show up than a few hours. I think something else is happening."

"Like what? Are you dying? What's wrong?"

"Hodgins, I think I might be pregnant."

A/N: Sorry for the cheesiness, but had to get this chapter in so the rest will make sense. Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry it's taken a while to update. Volleyball really keeps me busy! And I think the Bones people stole my idea. What a shame. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!

Chapter Three

Hodgins sat anxiously in the chair next to the examination table. He was snapping the rubber band around his wrist so much that there was a red mark. After a while of the tapping, Angela reached over and grabbed his wrist. "Hodgins, it's going to be OK. I promise." Said Angela. He gave her a skeptical look, but stopped himself from snapping the band anymore.

A woman stuck her head in, then the rest of her body. In her hand she carried a thin folder. She held out her free hand to Angela, and then to Hodgins. "You are the parents then?" Angela and Hodgins exchanged a look.

"Parents?" Hodgins asked, "So you know she's pregnant?"

"Fairly certain." The doctor glanced down at the folder. "Is it accurate that you had unprotected sex?"

"Yes." Angela and Hodgins answered at the same time. The doctor's eyebrows rose, but she said nothing.

"And no record of your last period?"

"Umm, no. I just thought it was late because of the traveling. It didn't occur to me that I might be pregnant."

"It's alright, it's very common for women to misread the signs. If you'll lean back now, and lift up your shirt." Angela did so, and the doctor took out the gel. "This may feel cold for a second." Angela shivered for a second, and Hodgins gripped her hand.

"Hold on a moment... see this is the placenta, and this is the baby's head." The doctor said. Angela and Hodgins quickly glanced at each other, before fixing their gaze back on the tiny monitor. "And hear that little sound? That's your baby's heart beat. I'd say you're about three months pregnant." The doctor said. After cleaning off the gel, Angela sat up.

"I'm worried doctor. We're on out honeymoon, a year long honeymoon. I'm concerned about how to get the prenatal vitamins."

"As long as you have your passport and information of the like, you should be fine. If you'll excuse me for a second, I'll go get the paper work."

As the door closed behind her, Angela turned to Hodgins, who had an awestruck expression on his face. "Daddy." he said, his lips barely moving. "I'm gonna be a daddy."

Angela smiled.

"Yes you are. Who should we tell first?"

A/N: Sorry a lot didn't happen. But hopefully it was fluffy! Please review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I AM SO SORRY about how long this took to update. I just wasn't inspired. Please don't kill me.

Chapter 4

Angela and Hodgins sat together on the couch, the phone in between them. "You do it." Angela said, shoving the phone closer to Hodgins.

" I don't think so baby, he is your father after all." Angela sighed, knowing she had lost, and dialed his phone number. 'Don't pick up, don't pick up, don't pick up.' she thought to herself, over and over again. The phone rang three times, and just when she thought that she'd go to voice mail, her father's voice said,

"Hello?" And before she knew what she was doing, she blurted out,

"I'm pregnant." There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"You didn't even say hello first?" Hodgins mouthed.

"Sorry." She mouthed back, shrugging her shoulders. There was still an eery silence on the other end.

"Pregnant? My Angie? I'm gonna be a Grandpa?"

"Yeah."

"The baby, a boy or a girl? Is it a little princess?"

"We don't know yet, it's too early to tell. But I'll call you when we find out. Alright, bye, love you too Dad."

Angela watched in amusement as Hodgins walked around in a circle around the apartment. He was in deep conversation with Booth. At first, it seemed awkward, but then, it was just like old times. Hodgins had wanted to talk to someone who had a kid already, someone who was "wise" in the matters of children. After of about an hour, they said their goodbyes, and Hodgins put the phone down. He plopped down next to Angela and put an arm around her. "Booth said something that really stuck me. Know what that is?" Angela shook her head. "He said that you don't know love until you've had a kid. That once you see your baby for the first time, you want to protect them forever. To make sure nothing can hurt them. But you've got to learn, that slowly, you've got the let them go. I don't know if I could. I just found out I'm going to be a Dad, but there's going to be a baby that's ours." He put a hand on her stomach.

"You know, I think you're going to make a great Dad."

"Yeah?"

"Yup. And the fact that you love dirt as much as kids do, doesn't hurt either.

A/N: Wow, I'm a little rusty. I hope that you'll still review though. Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm glad people are enjoying this, but I'm not sure because not many have reviewed. Please take the time to review. Thanks

Chapter 5

Brennan cooed at the baby, before looking back at Hodgins and Angela. "I still don't understand why you didn't tell me." They looked at each other, hoping the other would have the answer.

"I don't know sweetie. Maybe because you were busy looking at dead bodies. And didn't have phones. And you can't tell someone that you're pregnant through a letter." Angela shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know why I didn't Bren, but I'm sorry I didn't. You're my best friend, and best friends are suppossed to share these kinds of things." She looked apolegetically at Brennan, hoping for her to understand. Brennan got up from where she was sitting, and started to walk around the room.

"You're right. It was very difficult to contact me. And I should have taken that into account. But I still have to adjust." They looked very confused.

"Adjust to what exactly?" Hodgins spoke up.

"To you." She turned to Emily, " And to this baby. The fact that you're a family. Sure the team was my family, but not the way you are. It's time for me to realize that."

"No, no. We're all a family." Booth said, standing up. "All of us. I'm sure Emily will grow up around the lab,"Angela made a face, "But not around the dead bodies. She'll be a part of the lab team. I'm already Uncle Booth, I'm sure you'll make a fine Aunt Bones."

"I'm soooooo sorry Brennan!" Angela said.

"I know, I know." She sat down in front of the baby again. "I'd love to hear how this little one came into the world. Well, I know of course, being a genious. But I meant, what it was like to become a family." Hodgins started to protest, but Angela interrupted.

"Honey, lots of men faint when a woman is in labor. There's nothing wrong with that."

"You fainted!" Booth said, before breaking out into laughter.

"Like you didn't" Hodgins snorted.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the wait, again. I think this will be my last ch for this story.

Chapter 6

Angela was grunting, as she held her legs. Her chin was dug into her chest, and she was pushing. Hodgins stood near by, looking pale. He had fainted only a few minutes before, but managed to wake up in time for the baby crowning. He was petting Angela's hair, and whispering encouraging words to her. She growled, but continued to push. Just when the pain reached it's peak, and she was getting ready to give up, she felt the baby come out. The doctor announced in a joyous tone, "It's a girl!" And she placed the baby on Angela's stomach. Angela glanced at Hodgins, and was surprised to see his eyes glistened with water. She looked back at the bundle in her arms. Her daughter. Her perfect little baby girl.

"She's beautiful." Hodgins whispered. "You both are." He said, kissing the side of Angela's head. She nodded.

"Well of course she's beautiful. She is our daughter. There was zero chance that she'd be ugly. And she's gonna be smart." The doctor came back then, to take the baby to weigh her, and to get her foot prints.

"Does this little bundle of joy have a name yet?"

"Emily." Hodgins and Angela answered at the same time.

"Emily Hodgins."

It was hard to believe that, that scene took place only three months before. Emily had grown so much, was so much older looking. Brennan was playing with the baby, cooing at her.

Angela look around, and realized how much she missed this. Sure, she and Hodgins and Emily were a family, but they weren't complete without Uncle Booth, and Aunt Brennan.

A/N: Well, this story is done. Thanks for reading it


End file.
